SULFUR Division,CIA Agent Jai Wilcox
by PaBurke
Summary: Part 12 of the FBI, SULFUR Division


CIA Agent Jai Wilcox, Washout

Part 12 of the FBI, SULFUR Division

By PaBurke

Spoilers: As AU as this thing is, SPN 'In My Time of Dying' and Season One-ish for Covert Affairs

Summary: There's a sub-division of the FBI called the SULFUR Unit. They hire some familiar faces and hunt down the supernatural within the greyer boundaries of the law all over the United States. This allows them to interact with some of my other favorite TV shows.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. I'm playing in both universes.

Rating: PG-13 for language

*SULFUR*CA*SULFUR*CA*

Annie and Auggie walked toward his office after their coffee break. Even though the blind agent could find his own way, his hand was on her elbow. Annie commented on any variations in their surroundings, making it seem more gossipy than a chore.

Out of everything that changed daily in the CIA, Auggie's office didn't. So it was a surprise when Annie reported, "There's a guy sleeping in your chair."

"What does he look like?"

Annie rattled off the man's stats. "Dark blond hair, freckles, handsome, broad shoulders, leather jacket, jeans and work boots."

"Combat?"

Annie focused on the details. "Yes."

"Better knock on the door. Dean shoots if he gets startled."

"No visitors are allowed to carry a gun in the offices."

"Disarming a SULFUR agent," Jai intruded on their conversation, "is akin to suicide."

"And that's personal experience talking there," Auggie snipped. He knocked on his office door before opening it. "Dean."

The agent didn't open his eyes, though from this perspective, Annie could see his hand tighten around the gun in his lap. "Auggie."

"Why are you sleeping in my office when there is a perfectly disreputable motel down the street?"

"I'm leaving as soon as Ash and Ellen find what they're looking for with all your surveillance equipment."

"They're here too?" Jai asked, dismayed.

Dean looked up at the unfamiliar voice, "Yes, Washout," he said to Jai. The man's green eyes turned to Annie. He looked her up and down, appreciative but too tired to leer.

Auggie conducted introductions, "Annie Walker, Dean Winchester. FBI SULFUR agent, CIA agent. He and Jai know each other from Jai's miniscule trial period at SULFUR." Auggie was pleased to tell Annie the disparaging history. "Jai, here, tried to get out of his father's shadow and one-up the old man with one fell swoop. He applied to the most secretive civilian force of the United States. Within a week he had joined the other recruits at The Farm. He couldn't hack it."

"That's not in any file," Jai protested. "You couldn't have hacked that."

"Ash told me."

"The two of them gossip like bitchy little girls," Dean muttered.

"I haven't heard much from him in the last year," Auggie mused. "Will he stop by my office…" Auggie trailed off with the realization. "Why is Ash here? What's here that he couldn't hack from his office? And why is Ellen here? Every meeting with the SULFUR director happens in her office, it doesn't matter who it's with."

Dean smirked at Annie and explained. "Ellen has the best office liquor cabinet in DC, probably the eastern seaboard and that includes the White House. Anyone with half a brain agrees to meet her there."

"Nice distraction," Auggie said. "Why are you here?"

Jai had come to his own realization. "Where's Sam?"

"Washout, I'll take any insult but if you mention my brother again, I'll kill you where you stand."

Jai shut up.

Auggie plowed into conversations where Jai feared to tread. "Sam's captured?"

Dean shrugged. "Pretty much."

Jai paled at the revelation. Auggie straightened to resemble the soldier he used to be. Annie was really confused.

A short man, smelling of marijuana and with a horrible 80s haircut appeared in the doorway with a piece of paper. "Got him."

Within a blink of an eye, Dean was out of Auggie's chair, had snagged the piece of paper and was running for the stairs. Everyone got out of his way.

"Ash," Auggie said levelly.

"Auggie," Ash replied in the exact same tone of voice.

"Should we keep on working, or should we play hooky and party like there's no tomorrow?"

"You should always party like there's no tomorrow, but they're Winchesters. They ensure that there'll be a tomorrow."

"And that's too frightening to contemplate," Jai muttered.

Ash looked up at the agent, rather confused. He wasn't intimidated by Jai's looks or wealth. Finally he recognized the agent. "Washout," he sneered. "I see that you're good enough for some agency."

"At least, I'll live 'till I'm forty."

Ash sniffed. "If you want to call what you do living, have at it. Your life is boring."

"ASH!" a woman yelled.

The hacker turned immediately toward the voice, she had to be the director of SULFUR, and hurried to her side. The pair returned to Joan's office.

Annie finally could ask some questions. "So it's true that SULFUR can boss around even the CIA?"

"It's more that getting in the way of SULFUR serves no one's purposes," Jai corrected. "My father liked to pretend that they didn't exist, even when they horned in on missions. He just surrendered quietly."

"And you applied for a job there?" Annie asked.

Jai grimaced. He glanced at Auggie who was suspiciously quiet. "They get their way, even over the CIA."

"What's their training like?"

"Nothing like the Farm. They apprentice you to an Agent and throw you into the deep end."

"So the hazing doesn't include lunch and coffee runs?" Annie related her own experiences.

Jai shook his head. "No. Hazing includes a conversation with an agent named Andy, research with Bobby and a case with Dean. Can you survive all three without checking yourself into a mental hospital?"

"That doesn't sound too bad."

Jai laughed without humor. "And that's part of it. It's that simple to them. I'm going to be somewhere out of sight of them. If Joan needs me, text." He left with less decorum than normal.

"I don't understand," Annie told Auggie. "Jai's not a coward."

"I know. And that's part of it too. But cheer up, you don't need to understand. You're in the CIA, not SULFUR, where you're surrounded by pretty, well-dressed people like me. Dean's just pretty. He's not well-dressed."

*SULFUR*CA*SULFUR*CA*


End file.
